1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber drop cable, and more particularly to an inexpensive, fiber drop cable having structural characteristics permitting safe, manual access to the fibers in the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art may be seen in U.S. Published Application 2003/0228116 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,448,670 and 7,397,992, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.